slenderman
by shell780
Summary: she kept finding the notes...and finally she realized...but just a little to late... wanna say thanks to serbeena on deviantart for letting me use her slenderman poem to write this :D


**S****lowly creeping behind the trees**

Mandy looked around, her hand she held the flash light in, shaking. She heard a noise and quickly turned around. Just in time to see something goes behind a tree. Fear filled her green eyes, and the blonde hair on her neck stood up. She started shaking more and continued to walk only to find a note on a tree _'Slowly creeping behind the trees'_ she shivered as she read it and stuffed it in her bag hopping that if she kept the note she could make something out of it.

**L****oving the scent of your fear**

Mandy took a deep breath, shaking with fear. She looked around quickly making her blonde hair block out her view where something was watching her. Loving her fear, enjoying seeing her always looking back in paranoia. She walked up to a large rock and found another note…this time it read '_Loving the scent of your fear' she stopped for a moment and tried to stay calm, she slowly, and shakily, put the note in her bag and continued on._

**E****ver so quiet**

Mandy took steps that echoed in the silence of the forest. She could feel something watching her, but she didn't hear any footsteps. So wanted to look back, but she knew if she did she might see something she didn't want to.She walked into a rather large pipe._ 'Ever so quiet'_ she froze after a couple of moments she slowly put the note in her bag and started walking again.

**N****ear you at all times**

She kept walking looking to the sides always. She knew there was something near her. She just couldn't figure out what it was exactly. She kept walking until she found another note. '_Near you at all times' _she gulped and stuffed the note in her bag.

**D****riving your paranoia**

**E****ven further**

She looked around; her paranoia had taken over by now. She was turning at every noise, even if she made it. She gulped as she griped the flashlight tighter and looking quickly everywhere. She just wanted to get out of these woods. She walked into a place where there was all these tanks. There she came face to face with another note. '_Driving your paranoia Even further' _she looked around when she heard something and then stuffed the note in a bag with the others. Gulping she started walking again.

**R****ight into hysterics**

She had finally stopped. She stopped at a tree with yet another note on it. This one read '_Right into hysterics'_ she remembered the last one and took out the other notes. She lined them up on the ground and looked around; she looked down and read each of the capitalized letters aloud. "S-L-E-N-D-E-R…slender?" her usual sweet voice sounded ruff from not talking and all the heavy breathing she had been doing. She gulped trying to remember something she had read about something with the name slender. She took the notes and stuffed them back in her bag. She got up, pushing her blonde hair behind her ear, and started walking.

**M****ysterious**

She continued to walk until she reached, yet again, a tree with a note on it…this one said '_Mysterious'_ this one scared her. She didn't know why but…she felt a sting on fear in her, looking around, she quickly stuffed the note in her bag and kept walking.

**A****nd frightening**

Yet again, she reached a large rock watch a note on it. She picked it up fearing it would say something frightening. She read over it '_And frightening'_ she froze; she was filled with fear as she read over it multiple times. She looked around and stuffed the note in her bag, she kept walking.

**N****ear you... and always watching you...**

She stopped at a truck; there was a note on the window. She carefully picked it up and read it '_Near you…and always watching you…'_ she froze, hearing noises and seeing things…she took out the notes laid them out and read aloud. "S-L-E-N-D-E-R-M-A-N…slender man…" she gulped as she heard something behind her. She turned around and saw a man in a suit…but he had no face…or hair…then she remembered the article she read about a week ago.

"SLENDERMAN: real or fiction?"

Suddenly, she felt a sting of pain go from her chest through her whole body. A few seconds later… everything started going black and she whispered "I guess…he's real…" and suddenly her breathing, heartbeat, and everything stopped.


End file.
